leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Loudred (Pokémon)
|} Loudred (Japanese: ドゴーム Dogohmb) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 20 and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Loudred is a purple, bipedal Pokémon with a square build. It has a large mouth with yellow lips and peg-like teeth in each corner. When its mouth is open, its large tongue and throat are visible. Above its prominent mouth is a stubby nose. On top of its head are two short stalks that support its circular ears. The inside of its ears have alternating black and purple rings, but there is only a single black ring on the back. There are yellow stripes on its back in a pattern that resembles sound waves. It has arms with three fingers and short legs with two peg-like toes. On the sole of each foot is a yellow circle. Loudred is able to shout at high volumes by inhaling, then exhaling using powerful stomach muscles. Additionally, its round ears serve as loudspeakers and it will stomp its feet to build power. Its powerful voice can tip trucks and splinter wooden houses, but it will be temporarily deaf when it finishes shouting. Loudred can be found in In the anime In the main series Major appearances Loudred debuted in A Hole Lotta Trouble, and appeared multiple times while and were on Dewford Island until A Three Team Scheme!. Loudred (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) A Loudred appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as a member of the Wigglytuff Guild. Other A Loudred kept showing up in Gotta Dance!! whenever the Poké-Baton was activated, along with a . Unlike Ludicolo, who seemingly disappeared into thin air every time the Poké-Baton was deactivated, Loudred would stare blankly for a brief time before finally leaving. When the Poké-Baton finally shorted out, Loudred went mad. A Loudred appeared in Exploud and Clear, under the ownership of . When Ash challenged Guy to a Pokémon battle, both Loudred and evolved at the same time. A Loudred appeared in Rough, Tough Jigglypuff, where Mitch Mitchum had caught it because he thought that the Big Voice Pokémon's to be immune to sound-based moves would help him to catch a for his daughter's birthday. A Loudred appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short , where it was among the Pokémon summoned by to use their to wake Ash, but to no avail. Minor appearances A Loudred appeared in a flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue. A Loudred appeared in PK13. A 's Loudred appeared in Lessons in Lilycove. A Loudred appeared in a fantasy in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A 's Loudred appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Coordinator's Loudred appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Loudred appeared in Jessie's fantasy in Three Jynx and a Baby!. A Coordinator's Loudred appeared in Thinning the Hoard!. A Loudred appeared in a fantasy in Pinch Healing!. A Loudred appeared in Camping It Up!. Pokédex entries |} |} attack so powerful it can blow entire houses away.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Loudred appeared in The Scoop, where it was shown working at TV Mauville. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A herd of , Loudred, and first appeared during Courtney's attack on in the Rusturf Tunnel in What Would You Do for a Whismur?. Their combined proved to be useful in clearing the obstacles that blockaded the area. The rented a Loudred, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Much later, in Softening Up Kakuna and Uprooting Seedot, a Loudred was one of the Pokémon that rented during the challenge. Multiple Loudred appeared in Choir Tournament at the Autumn Choir Tournament. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Loudred is a member of Wigglytuff Guild. Every day, he wakes the player's team up with his loud, booming voice. He also helps with sentry duty - asking the player after graduating from the guild if they wish to participate. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Desert Underpass}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Cave (Both Fields)}} |area=Huge Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 257}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10}} |Disarming Voice|Fairy|Special|40|—|15}} |Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*|'}} |Smokescreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=294 |name2=Loudred |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=295 |name3=Exploud |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Loudred is based on a , a portable music system that can play music at a relatively high volume. Name origin Loudred may be a combination of ''loud and dread. Dogohmb is derived from 怒号 dogō (angry roar; bellow) and is possibly combined with bomb. In other languages and bomb |fr=Ramboum |frmeaning=From and |es=Loudred|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Krakeelo|demeaning=From |it=Loudred|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노공룡 Nogonryong|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=吼爆彈 / 吼爆弹 Hǒubàodàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Howling bomb" |hi=लाउड्रेड Loudred|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лаудред Laudred|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Loudred (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) External links |} de:Krakeelo es:Loudred fr:Ramboum it:Loudred ja:ドゴーム zh:吼爆弹